The subject invention relates to paperboard cartons, and specifically, to paperboard cartons having tear out opening members. Typically, the cartons contemplated are used as tissue boxes, and include a panel member which may be torn from the box in order to obtain access to the contents thereof. Generally, the access panel is outlined by perforations that maintain the panel intact in the carton until it is desired to attain access to the contents thereof. It has been found, however, that cartons of this type exhibit several shortcomings. For example, the cartons are generally made of paperboard material composed of laminated plies or layers that tend to separate or delaminate and present a ragged and unsightly appearance when the panel is removed. As a result, in use, the tissues have a tendency to become snarled along the ragged edges of the perforations. In addition, it has been difficult to provide an access panel which is both easy and convenient to remove, yet strong enough to prevent accidental collapse during handling and/or storage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a carton having a tear out access member or flap which is designed so as to permit the access member to be removed without there being left behind unsightly delaminations or ragged edges.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a carton having the above described characteristics, and which has an access panel which is easy and convenient to remove, yet strong enough so as to minimize the risk of accidental collapse during handling and/or storage.